Oscuridad y Silencio
by Runa97
Summary: Anne, una joven de 17 años es elegida como tributo para representar al distrito 5 en los 67º juegos del hambre, pero al parecer... La suerte no esta de su lado... Chan chan chan chan... xD
1. UN DÍA MÁS

**CAPITULO 1**

-Anne-dijo una suave vos a mi lado haciéndome despertar de un sueño intranquilo.

-¿Si?-Susurre aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Es hora

Asentí, me levante de la cama y revolví el cabello de mi pequeña hermana mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez más con cada segundo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, mis movimientos eran torpes y mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

Corte las últimas dos rebanadas de pan obteniendo a cambio un ligero corte en el dedo índice. Las coloque en un plato sobre la mesa junto con un vaso de leche.

-Esta listo el desayuno Lily-dije al ver a mi hermana frente al umbral.

-¿Tú no comerás nada?

-No, no tengo hambre, ahora lo importante es que tu comas algo, yo estaré bien, debo ir a vestirme, se hace tarde.

Entre a mi habitación y abrí el pequeño cofre que estaba junto a mi cama. Tome uno de los vestidos de mamá y me lo puse, era mi favorito, de terciopelo azul y mangas negras.

-Te vez hermosa

Voltee sobresaltada.

-¡Richard!-Exclame-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Lily me dejo entrar-dijo pasándose una mano sobre su cabello sedoso.

-Esta bien, es solo que… Me asustaste

-En verdad lo lamento, no quise…

-No te preocupes, estaba por irme

-Yo igual, mi nombre esta ya demasiadas veces y creo que la suerte no estará de mi lado el día de hoy.

-Pues tampoco estará del mío, el único consuelo que me queda es que Lily aun es muy pequeña para ir, así que estará a salvo, por lo menos por un año más.

Seco las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro, me tomo dela mano y coloco una pequeña flor blanca en mi cabello...

-Debemos irnos ya, o llegaremos tarde.

:::

Una gran multitud se apretaba frente a las puertas del edificio de justicia.

Había madres llorando, padres abrazando a sus hijos y cientos de niños esperando como cada año que su nombre no apareciera en la cosecha.

Sujete con fuerza la mano de Lily. Richard coloco un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo hacia las filas de los hombres.

El silencio reino en ese momento, Arabella la acompañante de los tributos del distrito 5 apareció al frente, como siempre con un atuendo extravagante.

Comenzó con el discurso de todos los años. El tiempo se me hacia eterno, hasta que ella dejo de hablar, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una de las urnas. Tomo un pequeño papel entre sus manos abriéndolo con delicadeza.

Levanto la mirada.

-Anne Watson-dijo con voz clara-¿Dónde estas querida?

Tarde en comprender que se referían a mí.

Mis piernas no me respondían. Avance lentamente mientras todos me miraban murmurando palabras de consuelo y de alegría pues muchas de sus hijas estaban ya a salvo.

Richard se acerco a mi abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Dos agentes de paz lo sujetaron con fuerza apartándolo…

Llegue al frente mientras que Arabella se dirigía hacia la urna de los chicos extrayendo con suavidad uno de los trozos de papel.

Levanto la vista y una vez mas hablo.

-Richard Undersee…

El comenzó a caminar con paso decidido.

No podía ser cierto, el no podía ir a los juegos conmigo, yo no podía hacer nada, además de que las probabilidades de que uno de los dos saliera con vida eran mínimas y mi hermana se quedaría sola…

¡Soy voluntario!-dijo un chico desde de la ultima fila sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hubo una gran conmoción.

-¡Un voluntario en este distrito! ¡¿Quién diría que yo viviría para ver esto?! –Dijo con emoción Arabella-Pero ven, no seas tímido-un joven apuesto se acerco lentamente hasta donde yo estaba con la vista fija en el suelo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-William Cartwright

:::

El himno de Panem comenzó a escucharse, era tenue a casusa de la multitud que entonaba los coros con una voz mas fuerte de lo común ahogando los gritos de la familia de William, quienes intentaban por todos los medios llegar hasta nosotros.

Varios agentes de paz nos sujetaron conduciéndonos hacia el interior del edificio de justicia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

**Espero su opinion :D**


	2. MÁS QUE UN ADIOS

**CAPITULO 2**

Los agentes de paz salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos dejándome sola en un espacio reducido provisto solo de algunos muebles.

Sabía muy bien que era lo siguiente que sucedería, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me tumbe en uno de los pequeños sillones afelpados y espere…

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un suave crujido dejando entrar a Richard y a mi hermana en la pequeña estancia.

-Anne-dijo con una tenue voz entrecortada- Regresaras ¿No es cierto?

-Hare todo lo posible por hacerlo Lily, así que quita esa cara que no me gusta verte llorar-seque sus lagrimas intentando parecer fuerte-Y tu-dije dirigiéndome a Richard-Prométeme que la cuidaras en mi ausencia.

-Ella estará bien, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, así que puedes estar tranquila...esto no es un adios ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé-dije en un susurro apenas audible desviando la vista hacia el piso.

-Si lo es quiero que tengas esto- extendió una mano temblorosa dejando caer sobre la mía un pequeño colgante del que pendía una diminuta flor de plata-Era de mi madre.

Lo observe durante algunos minutos sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-Gracias, pero no puedo tenerlo-dije haciendo ademan de devolverlo.

-Tómalo, de todas maneras pensaba dártelo después de la cosecha.

-Se acabo el tiempo-intervino un agente de paz empujando a Richard y a Lily no con mucha delicadeza.

Richard se acerco hacia mí apartando con el brazo al agente de paz mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y colocaba sus labios cálidos sobre los míos uniéndolos en un tierno beso cargado de emociones.

El agente de paz tomo a Richard arrancándolo de mi lado con fuerza y sacándolo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta aferrándome a la única cosa que me quedaba de lo que bien podría ser mi única familia. Tome la frágil cadena entre mis manos, deseando con todo mí ser que eso solo fuera un sueño más, pues seguramente nunca volvería a ver aquellos ojos azul intenso que me miraban todos los días al llegar a casa.

Cerré los ojos y escuche en silencio los sonidos que me traía le viento.

Había música y risas mezcladas con el alboroto que se formaba en la habitación contigua.

Había múltiples llantos todos dirigidos hacia William, toda su familia se apretaba en la pequeña estancia dedicándole una breve despedida.

Pero había algo que aun no entendía, el por que él se había ofrecido voluntario cuando era completamente innecesario, el nunca había tenido que optar por teselas como la mayoría de los del 5, pues técnicamente era una de las personas mas ricas de todo el distrito, pues su padre era el alcalde, al que había visto en variadas ocasiones, de cabello entrecano y una barba blanca, siempre firme y en algunas duro, pero por lo general era muy simpático al igual que Will, en todo momento con una sonrisa en la cara; su madre, por su parte era completamente diferente, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba llorando y yo no la culpaba, hacia un par de años que uno de sus hijos había muerto en un "accidente" y eso la había dejado totalmente devastada.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, por poco me había quedado dormida.

Los gritos desgarradores de una madre desesperada que suplicaba que alguien le regresara a su hijo, se hacían cada vez mas potentes retumbando en mis oídos.

Pero algo sucedió…

El eco de un disparo llegó hasta mí haciéndome estremecer y arrastrando con el cada sonido, dejando todo en un interminable silencio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando despejar mi mente, pues cientos de pensamientos me atacaron en ese momento.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y dejándome ver a un Will más pálido de lo normal con la mirada perdida y con algunas manchas de sangre esparcidas entres su ropa y sus manos…

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan… *creo que ya me gusto decir eso***

**En fin… Gracias por leer.**

**u.u ¡El primer personaje al que asesino!, con cada palabra que escribo va saliendo a la luz mi lado oscuro.**

**En fin…Gracias por leer…**

**P.D: y si me dejan un Review no estaría nada mal, ¡vamos deneme su opinión!**


	3. ARENA CALIENTE

**CAPITULO 3**

Me levante sobresaltada, manteniendo mi boca cerrada evitando hacer una pregunta estúpida, era obvio lo que había sucedido.

Di un par de pasos hacia Will, pues por alguna extraña razón, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque esas palabras estuvieran vacías.

Arabella llego apenas unos minutos después, consternada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Pero que ha sucedido?!-dijo acercándose, mientras extraía un pequeño pañuelo de suave lino rosa y limpiaba con sumo cuidado las manchas rojas de las manos de Will.

Rápidamente, nos condujeron hacia la estación, donde se encontraba el tren que nos llevaría hacia el capitolio, o mejor dicho…a nuestra muerte…

Cientos de cámaras nos esperaban ya allí, grabando cada uno de nuestros movimientos e intentando obtener una buena toma que seria televisada por todo Panem, mientras que Will intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, ocultando su dolor.

No me demore demasiado en entrar al vagón, pues era frustrante estar frente a las cámaras formando parte del entretenimiento de las extrañas gentes del capitolio, quienes disfrutaban viendo el dolor reflejado en la cara de sus tributos, haciendo apuestas, apoyando a su favorito y gozando con cada una de las muertes…

Las puertas se cerraron con un sonido suave, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha casi al instante.

Una joven de al menos veinticinco años de un cabello rojo brillante y ojos verde esmeralda se acerco a nosotros, tambaleándose ligeramente y extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia mí.

-Gabrielle-susurro

::::

Sabia perfectamente quien era, la había visto solo en algunas ocasiones y ahora, ella era mi mentora.

Sus juegos, posiblemente fueron uno de los más sanguinarios y crueles.

La arena…un desierto de fina _arena _blanca, con un sol que ardía fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, provocando alucinaciones.

Al menos diez tributos cayeron en el baño de sangre a manos de los profesionales y de Gabrielle, quien no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente convirtiéndose en una asesina despiadada. Corrió con una mochila, sin más armas que un cuchillo, internándose cada vez más con cada paso en el interminable desierto.

Muchos de los tributos restantes cayeron a causa del calor y muchos más por la falta de agua.

El final…posiblemente uno de los favoritos del capitolio.

Una Gabrielle sedienta caminaba arrastrando los pies, buscando agua, pues sus reservas se habían agotado y ya solo tres de los veinticuatro tributos seguían con vida, dos de ellos se habían establecido cerca del único oasis de la arena, teniendo así una ventaja extra.

Por azares del destino, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, se encontraba un cactus, junto con lo que parecía ser un reptil, que a juzgar por su apariencia era venenoso.

Se acerco sigilosamente sujetando el cuchillo firmemente frente a su rostro y realizando un pequeño corte en el único cactus que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda extrayendo así su única esperanza de sobrevivir.

Gabrielle comenzó a alejarse olvidando por completo a aquella criatura que la observaba inmóvil, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

De pronto y sin previo aviso la serpiente se abalanzo sobre ella clavando sus afilados colmillos en uno de los talones desnudos de Gabrielle, inyectando velozmente aquel veneno que en cuestión de minutos estaba ya recorriendo sus venas.

Aturdida, rebano con maestría la cabeza de aquel animal que la había colocado entre la vida y la muerte. Extrajo cuidadosamente los colmillos y coloco una especie de torniquete evitando así que el veneno siguiera esparciéndose.

Fijo los ojos en el cielo, observando como descendía un paracaídas plateado, extendió las manos capturándolo y creyéndolo solo una alucinación. Para su sorpresa, no era más que un fino tubo de metal aparentemente inútil. Algunas ideas comenzaron a entretejerse dentro de ella. Sin demora y con ayuda de algunos utensilios que por suerte se encontraban a su alcance, tomo un par de púas de aquel cactus (que aparentemente solo le había regalado algunos minutos mas de vida) y las impregno del veneno restante del reptil.

Al parecer la suerte estaba un poco de su lado, pues justo en aquel momento, los dos tributos restantes se habían unido en una ultima alianza, planeando darle caza a Gabrielle, avanzando lentamente dándole la espalda y pasándola por alto.

Con su último aliento, tomo el fino tubo de metal introduciendo una de las púas envenenadas y haciendo un disparo certero, dejando en el suelo a un tributo agonizante.

Aprovechando la confusión, su compañero tomo su cuchillo y termino con la agonía de aquel tributo, haciendo retumbar el cañón en el silencioso lugar, agregando algunos momentos de tención.

Pronto el otro tributo comenzó a correr hacia ella, acercándose con cada paso a la batalla final.

Con dificultad, Gabrielle se puso en pie, esgrimiendo un pequeño cuchillo, luchando por no cerrar los ojos, pues el veneno estaba ya por matarla.

-Eres fuerte-dijo para la sorpresa de todos el tributo masculino del distrito cinco, soltando una sonora carcajada- pero eso no te ayudara Gabrielle…

Se acerco a ella, clavando con fuerza uno los cuchillos en su vientre. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer su boca.

Sin inmutarse Gabrielle asesto un golpe certero, girándolo y sujetándolo por el cuello, escuchando y saboreando cada una de las suplicas que salían de los labios de aquel tributo.

Ágil y con un solo movimiento cerceno la cabeza de su compañero de distrito…

* * *

**Aprovechando que hoy si me visitarion algunas ideas xD**

**En fin Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, y si, espero no asesinar a tantos personajes xD**

**P.D: una cosa mas... Elennhith acertaste! hahaha si, el apellido Watson lo puse por John y Richard por Richard Armitage, solo te falto una cosa, a Will, lo imagino como Orlando, solo que iba a sonar muy obvio si ponia "Orlando" xD**

**P.D 2: Como siempre, este capitulo lo subi sin releer, si hay algun error lo corregire luego C:**

**P.D:3:Dejenme conocer su opinion Por que...¡Su review es importante! xD**


	4. RAZONES

**CAPITULO 4**

**-**Anne-dije con un hilo de voz, estrechando su mano devolviendo el saludo.

-Y tu-dijo mirando a Will- debes de ser el chico estúpido que se ofreció voluntario.

-Gabrielle, basta- tercio Arabella con un tono educado, aunque se notaba claramente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es verdad Arabella, lo que hizo no fue un acto de valentía, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer chico? Acabas de regalarle tu vida al capitolio, ¡Pero claro! Tú no sabes lo que es estarse muriendo de sed en un desierto, no sabes lo que es luchar por sobrevivir… no tienes idea de lo que es tener que asesinar a tu hermano para regresar a casa…

-Eso fue todo Gabrielle-dijo Arabella perdiendo el control-al igual que yo, sabes muy bien lo que acaba de suceder con el chico, y aun así te atreves a reprocharle algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, a desahogarte con el que nada tuvo que ver… ven necesitas descansar-la sujeto suavemente mientras la abrazaba y la guiaba hacia uno de los compartimentos.

Will, bajo la mirada mientras que una lagrima acariciaba su rostro.

-Lamento que hayan presenciado la escena de hace un momento-dijo nuestra acompañante- Ahora… ustedes también deben de ir a la cama, aun faltan varias horas para la cena y ha sido un día largo.

::::

Me recosté sobre la cama quedándome dormida al instante

Unas horas después, Arabella me despertó cariñosamente llamándome para la cena.

Me puse en pie soñolienta, quitándome el vestido de mi madre y tomando una larga ducha de agua caliente que lo único que logro fue hacerme sentir mas cansada de lo que ya estaba.

Tomé un vestido de suave seda blanca del guardarropa de mi habitación y varios minutos después me senté a la mesa al lado de Will.

-¿Y Gabrielle?-pregunto él, mientras tomaba un pequeño panquesito rosado.

-Esta un poco indispuesta cariño, pero vamos Anne, tienes que comer algo, no has probado nada.

-No tengo hambre, gracias-dije y era verdad a pesar de que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

-Como gustes... por cierto, supongo que querrán ver la repetición de las cosechas ¿No es así?- Asentí aturdida, no sabia si en verdad deseaba ver mi rostro en una pantalla y saber que miles de personas también lo hacían, o aun peor, ver el rostro de los tributos a los que me enfrentaría- ¡Oh!, ¡Me parece que ya deben de estar comenzando!

Nos tomo de la mano como si fuéramos un par de niños pequeños y nos guio hacia uno de los vagones, era amplio y estaba atestado de múltiples objetos extravagantes llenos de color.

Me senté en uno de los mullidos sillones verde limón mientras que mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Tranquila-murmuro Will sentándose a mi lado y sujetando con ternura mi mano entre la suyas.

::::

Dos chicos fuertes y de mirada asesina sustituyeron rápidamente a los que habían sido seleccionados en la cosecha del distrito 1.

En el distrito 4 a pesar de ser uno de los distritos que cada año enviaban tributos profesionales a los juegos, no hubo voluntarios, sin embargo una niña de al menos 13 años fue seleccionada…

Mi distrito apareció en la pantalla y fue hasta entonces cuando note la presencia de Gabrielle y el alcalde, estaban sentados al frente a un lado de una silla vacía, que supuse, era de Arabella…

Me vi a mi misma caminar hacia el frente con la mirada perdida en medio de mi confusión.

Vi a Richard caminar hacia mi alterado.

Busque a Will con la mirada y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues pude ver angustia y desesperación en su rostro al escuchar mi nombre y al verme avanzar.

Aparte mi vista de la pantalla y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Will me abrazo y me apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-susurre mientras que una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer mi rostro.

-¿Hacer que?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras revolvía mi cabello con dulzura.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

-¿Por que me ofrecí voluntario? ¿A eso te refieres? -Asentí- Tómalo como una oportunidad extra para sobrevivir.

No sabía a lo que se refería y aún así no me sentía con el animo suficiente como para intentar buscarle sentido a sus palabras…

* * *

_**1 capitolio, 12 distritos, 24 ributos, 1 arena, 1 sobreviviente **_

**muajajajajaja… En fin, Gracias por leer! Y por sus Reviews…son importantes xD **


	5. CARACOLAS Y LUCES

**CAPITULO 5**

Se había hecho tarde y yo no deseaba más seguir allí viendo a los demás tributos.

Me levante de aquel sillón dispuesta a irme a la cama, pero justo en ese momento la mano de Will se aferro a la mía.

-Quédate-murmuro- no quiero estar solo, no esta noche.

Asentí y me quede a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras dejaba que él me abrazara.

Se veía afligido y me dolía verlo así, sabía por lo que el estaba pasando, lo entendía, yo igual había perdido a una madre…

:::

A la mañana siguiente llegamos al capitolio, nos condujeron hacia un edificio enorme e de paredes blancas construido con el sello característico del capitolio, donde nos esperaban ya algunas personas.

Tres de ellas, con el cabello y la piel teñidas de colores extravagantes me tomaron por el brazo y me hicieron avanzar por los extensos corredores del centro de renovación llegando así hasta una habitación amplia.

Me observaron de pies a cabeza buscando la mejor manera de hacerme ver "presentable".

Cuando terminaron con su trabajo, salieron de la habitación dando saltitos y comentando sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior, riendo al recordar los rostros asustados de aquellos tributos que en cuestión de días estarían luchando por sobrevivir y haciendo algunos comentarios que lo único que lograron fue hacerme sentir nauseas.

Me quede ahí de pie con la piel adolorida a causa de la infinidad de cosas que me habían hecho, me habían lavado, secado, cepillado y untado cientos de productos de extraña apariencia.

Frote mi cara con ambas manos intentando por todos los medios quitarme una especie de crema purpura que me habían puesto minutos antes.

Agucé el oído y al instante pude escuchar el rumor de algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una persona aun más extraña que las demás, de cabello tan negro como el carbón y con la piel teñida de un intenso azul eléctrico.

Camino lentamente a mí alrededor observando minuciosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Energía? ¿Cierto?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Si

-¡Perfecto!, podríamos colocarte un foco en la punta de la nariz ¡Nada podría representar mejor a tu distrito!-Intente replicar, pero él solo coloco un dedo sobre mis labios divertido- ¡Tranquila!-soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en la habitación-Es broma…solo quería que me mostraras esa sonrisa que tienes tan escondida, además… no creo que eso atraiga patrocinadores, y es lo que queremos ¿cierto? ¡Hay que causar impresión! ¡Convirtámoste en la vencedora del distrito 5!

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, salió de la habitación con grandes zancadas.

:::

Apenas unas horas después, yo ya me encontraba con un vestido hecho de suave seda con diminutas luces incrustadas que cambiaban de tonalidad con cada uno de mis movimientos; y yacía junto a uno de los carros del desfile de tributos que estaba atado a dos caballos tan blancos como el papel.

-Te vez hermosa- susurro Will adoptando el tono con el que Richard me había hablado un poco antes de la cosecha.- ¿Puedo?- agrego extendiendo sus manos hacia mi cuello.

Asentí, sin poder encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras.

Saco una fina cadena de Plata del bolsillo de aquel traje simple que le había puesto su estilista y me la coloco con dulzura alrededor del cuello- La olvidaste en el tren, creí que seria importante.

-Gracias-dije al reconocer el regalo de Richard.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me susurro algo demasiado cerca de mi oído provocando que un escalofrió recorriera lentamente mi espalda.

-Por nada, pero ahora sube... el desfile esta por comenzar.

Me tomo por la cintura y me ayudo a subir.

El carro del distrito 1 comenzó a avanzar, los tributos vestían ropas extravagantes con piedras preciosas incrustadas mientras lanzaban miradas asesinas; detrás de ellos el distrito 2 vestidos como los guerreros de antaño, de armadura dorada al igual que la cota de malla y el yelmo que llevaban puestos…

Nuestro turno llegó al fin. Avanzamos detrás del distrito 4, la pequeña niña parecía asustada, con la vista gacha mirando sus pies, sin siquiera moverse. Su traje era diferente que el de otros años, pequeñas caracolas u estrellas de mar invadian su vestido marrón que simulaba una linda red para pescar.

Al salir escuché los vítores de la multitud y en un impulso desee salir corriendo de allí. Me obligue a mi misma a levantar la cabeza y a fijar la vista al frente, no quería parecer débil.

De un momento a otro nos detuvimos.

Un tenue olor a rosas me tomo por sorpresa y me percate de que el presidente Snow me observaba desafiante. Era una persona desagradable que nunca me había inspirado confianza. Gire la cabeza desviando la mirada y pude observar a los tributos del 12 con su overol plateado y con algunas manchas de carbón cubriendo su rostro y a pesar de eso pude notar la similitud entre ellos. Eran hermanos.

Cerré los ojos y desee que todo terminara pronto.

:::

Subimos por el elevador hasta el quito piso del edificio en donde residíamos hasta el día de los juegos.

Entre a mi habitación sin pronunciar ni una solo palabra, quería estar sola y por lo visto me quede dormida pues me despertó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

-Necesitas comer- dijo Will colocando una bandeja con comida delante de mi.

-En verdad, no tengo hambre.

-¡Pero si no has comido nada desde ayer!- guarde silencio- ¿Querrías que Lily te viera así?

Dio justo en el clavo, así que comencé a darle pequeños mordiscos a una galleta cubierta de crema bajo la atenta mirada de aquel chico.

-Así esta mejor- agregó con una sonrisa al ver que terminaba- Ahora ven... Arabella quiere vernos.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al comedor.

-¡Ahí están!-Exclamo nuestra acompañante al vernos- Gabrielle, ya es hora.

-¡Oh si!-dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía feliz- Creo que deberíamos comer un poco de pastel.

-¡Gabrielle!- dijo Arabella entre divertida y enojada- en muy poco tiempo comenzaran los entrenamientos ¡y tu les dices que coman pastel!

-¡Pero yo si quiero Pastel!- tercio Will, tomando uno de los pequeños platos que estaban sobre la mesa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y bromeaba con Gabrielle. Acto que me sorprendió pues actuaban como si fueran viejos amigos. ¿De que rayos me había perdido?

-Bien, bien…-Agrego la chica pelirroja tornándose seria- Es cierto… los entrenamientos están próximos, creo que deberían tener ya una estrategia. Podrían fingir ser débiles para poder pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Como Johanna? – Susurre el recordar a la chica del distrito 7 que había ganado los juegos un año antes.

-Así es, o como Gaia, la chica del 4- sentencio Will

-¿crees que esta fingiendo?- exclame, pues se me hacia imposible pensar en que aquella pequeña niña asustada estuviera tramando algo como aquello.

-Si, es muy seguro, no creo que ella se comporte así y mucho menos delante de las cámaras haciéndose ver como una presa fácil.

-¡Silencio!-intervino Arabella-dejen de meterle esas ideas a la cabeza, Anne ya tiene mucho en que pensar, y la pequeña podría ser una buena aliada.

Asentí, pensando en esa posibilidad.

-No creo que nosotros necesitemos aliados, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro podemos logarlo. ¿O acaso piensas formar una alianza con alguien más?- me miro a los ojos preocupado y yo me encogí de hombros, en verdad ya no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería.

* * *

**Perdonen el retraso, estos días las ideas no han venido a visitarme...**

**En fin... Gracias por sus comentarios...son importantes :D**


End file.
